Darragh
Spawned of the damed, savier of the folk, works from the shadows, no payment for his toil. Background Darragh is a Araf who like most of his kin was traped on Khairan after the Katalyst. Before that he had traversed between the worlds only a few times, being a nobody amongst thoes of his kind. Once traped in the strange new world, he has curenlty possesing a slave of a cruel warlock, who at that time lost his power of controll as well. Darragh did not waste time but slayed his oppresser and optained his freedom. This though was short lived as he a few yers later was cought during the begining of the dark age and was forsed into submition again as traide for his survival as he no longer could return to his world to resore himself upon injurie. He as many other Araf agreed to the so calld "Sairus blood packt" and fought for the Krotona army during the war. When the war was about to end, and he and his squad was afraid they would not survive their end of usfullness they managed to set their plan in motion of threat the emperor to sign a agreement upon them being free folk or thay would refuse to continue fighting when it was as most crusial, using the urgensy as leverege. Upon this the Sairus declaration was made and the Araf had secured their freedom. Though after piece was declared the emperor had plans on having the Araf captured for treason, not planing to honnor the deal. Due to the group leader OOO who had sent copys of the declaration of freedom to key people such as within the media and forigin delegets it put the emperor in a hard place to publikly execute them. Insted they where put in prisson on indefenet time. After the Emperor had been removed from the throne during the sivil war, the new emperor elect who was informed of their situation and freed the unjust imprissoned Araf. Once free, Darragh romed the streets, living a unlawfull life of praying on inosent, being adicted to blood to sustain his bodey and spirital powers he continued for years as if in a daze. This changed upon his meeting with Jerremy, a young orphan boy who, though his inocense, somehow calmed the beast that was raging within Darragh, who upon his moment of clarity manage to stop his destructive life. Upon this change he adopted the boy and took the job as a privat investigator, something close to work he was familiar with. His living space was taken by a low time drug dealer who mysticly disapared at the same time. Apparence Darragh has quite human apparence, something that comes from the "host" bodey he posseses, but with somewhat unatural pale skin and eyes. He also have more sharp claws and fangs insted of nails and teath. Upon his head under the hair, he has a intricate patern of runes that binds his "spirit" in the bodey of the human, rendering him almost human himself. He prefer to dress in dark and black cloting, not much of a fasion sense tends to make him dress on ocation quite odd from the norm, as shown in Jerremys atire of whoman cloting that he has chosen. Trivia *